


Hard Working Man

by SailorLestrade



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Engagement, F/M, Fluffy, Ring shopping, brother moment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Sam wants the perfect ring.





	Hard Working Man

Sam left the library late. For the past six months, he had been leaving late and going in early. (Y/n) had been working at an animal shelter in town, and he made sure that his hours worked with her schedule so he could take her to work and pick her up. He was a part time librarian and a tutor. He was working hard and holding on to every cent that he got.

“You realize we have fake credit cards you could use, right?” Dean asked one Sunday. Sam had Sunday’s off, which was nice. (y/n) worked one Sunday a month, and this was one of them. Sam was sitting in the library, doing some calculations.

“I want to do this the honest way.” Sam explained. “I think I have just enough. I could go one day while (Y/n) is at work. Spring break is coming up and I won’t be needed for tutoring.”

“Dude, seriously. Credit cards.” Dean laughed. Sam glared at his brother.

“Are you going with me or not?” He asked. Dean laughed.

“Of course I’m going with you.” He said. “I wouldn’t let you do this big of a step alone.”

****

Dean came by the library when Sam’s shift as librarian was over. There had been a lot of kids running around the place. Because there were a lot of parents that treated the library like a daycare so they didn’t have to watch their kids for the next two weeks. Sam bypassed his car and made his way over to the Impala.

“People need to take responsibly for their kids.” Sam sighed. Dean laughed some and drove down the road to a store they had been scouting out for a while now. Dean parked and the brothers made their way in. Instantly, Dean felt that he couldn’t even afford to breathe in this place, let alone walk in. But Sam was confident as they made their way past the security guard and to a lit up display case.

“Hello.” An older man said. “How may I help you?”

“I’m looking for something with a lilac stone.” Sam explained. “It’s my girlfriend’s favorite color. And this is my budget. I have this in cash right now.” He showed the man a number. He nodded and made his way around the case they were standing in front of and led them over to another one. The man pulled out a black velvet rectangle that had various rings on it. Sam looked over each one before his eyes landed on the perfect one.

“This!” Sam said, pointing at the ring. The man picked it up and showed it to the brothers. It was a silver band with swirls and curves decorated in tiny purple gems. The main stone was beautiful and bright. Sam knew that (Y/n) would love it.

“I am afraid that this is a little bit past your budget.” The man explained. “But if you use the cash that you have as a down payment, you won’t owe as much later on.”

“How much is a little bit?” Sam asked. The man cleared his throat some.

“About a thousand dollars.” He explained. Sam’s eyes widened. He wanted to get this ring so bad, but it would take forever for him to pay off the rest of it. Dean saw the disappointed look in his brother’s eyes and he knew what he had to do.

“I’ll be right back. I left something out in the car.” He told both of them. He quickly left the store. Sam and the man discussed things such as ring size and engravings until Dean finally came back about fifteen minutes later.

“What did you leave in the car that took that long?” Sam asked. Dean just smirked.

“This.” He said, laying a thousand dollars out on the case. Sam’s eyes widened and Dean just gave him a look that said that he would explain later. Sam looked up at the man.

“I’ll get this processed and your ring ordered. Congradulations.” He smiled and left them standing there.

“Dean…” Sam said. Dean raised a hand to stop him.

“You’re my brother and I want to see you happy.” Dean explained. “And plus (Y/n)’s cooking is amazing so if you don’t marry her, I will.” Sam laughed and nodded before getting the paperwork and receipt for the ring and leaving with Dean.

****

(Y/n) finally got a day off a few weeks later. Sam had been nervous all week leading up to her day off. That day, he had flowers sent to her and had told her that he had made them reservations at an Italian place in town. She wore a black dress that showed off all her curves and matching heels, because she wanted to at least be at a decent level when walking with her boyfriend. He drove her to the restaurant and led her inside. They set at the table and (Y/n) swore the waiter that kept walking by watching them looked like Dean.

“What? No that’s not him.” Sam said, shaking his head as they ate their food. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow.

“He keeps staring over her. I’m 95% sure that’s your brother.” She said. Sam shook his head.

“They say that there are five other people out there who look like us.” Sam said. (Y/n) giggled some.

“Yeah and half of those are probably shapeshifters.” She said with a smile. Their waiter brought out their dessert a little bit later. (Y/n) hadn’t been paying attention to it until she went to take a bite of her Panna Cotta and she saw it.

“Sam?” She asked, slowly picking up the silver ring from her dessert. Sam smiled and took it from her.

“(Y/n), we’ve been together for years now. I know there have been good times and bad times, but being with you has made those bad times not so bad.” She could tell he was nervous. “And I’ve been thinking long about this. Marrying you would be the best thing I could ever do with my life. So, (Y/n), will you marry me?” He knelt down by her.

“Yes!” She said, tears in her eyes. He slipped the ring on her finger. A perfect fit. As he stood up and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug and people applauded, a voice could be heard throughout the restaurant.

“She said yes!” Dean said, jumping up and down. (Y/n) looked over at him, taking in his waiter uniform and laughed.

“Not Dean huh?” She asked. Sam shrugged and smiled. She just grabbed him by his tie and pulled him down to kiss her.

**Author's Note:**

> The ring described here is http://artmastersjewelry.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/Art-Masters-Vintage-14K-White-Gold-3-Ct-Lilac-Amethyst-Solitaire-Ring-Wedding-Ring-R167-14KWGAM-P.jpg


End file.
